Azul
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Aún así, si Hinata tuviera que elegir un color para Sasuke sería el azul. Y, si tuviera que hacer una progresión hasta la actualidad, diría que Sasuke había empezado como un azul brillante, de este a azul oscuro, y de azul oscuro a negro. Sasuke&Hinata.


**Disclaimer: Bastante evidente que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. **

Dedicada a: _**juno**_. Porque en su último comentario en mi historia "YDS: Algo más", tiró el hueso al aire y yo decidí atraparlo. Perdón por el retraso, no se si lo leas, pero espero que sí. Además, gracias por seguir la historia ya mencionada, así como también haber leído "Desierto" (no se si tu cuenta sea Juno 01, o no), y si lees el último GaaHina, también.

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, he aquí un nuevo One-shot, nuevamente Crack. Personalmente, no soy fan de la pareja (aunque he notado que a la mayoría de aquellas personas que les gusta el GaaHina, también les gusta el **SasuHina**); pero, es una dedicatoria y además tenía deseos de experimentar con estos dos personajes. No se cómo habrá resultado, honestamente, pero si no es demasiado abusar de su bondad me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber, así se que cosas debería mejorar a futuro y que no. Por lo demás, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia. Espero sea de su agrado. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
**

* * *

**Azul**

**

* * *

**

_...Bump …...Bump ...BUMP ...¡BUMP! _Solo en una ocasión había alcanzado un estado similar. Un estado de conciencia sobre sí misma tal que había percibido _todo_. Pero esa vez, sin embargo, la determinación que había sentido se había esparcido por ella como una llamarada deslizándose y curvándose en el interior de sus venas y quemándolo todo a su paso. Esa vez, a pesar de ser conciente de sí misma y de su cuerpo, no le había prestado atención alguna. En aquel entonces, no existía nada, solo ella, atrapada en medio de lo que debía proteger y lo que debía refrenar a como diera lugar. Pero no había caído allí por accidente, como muchos podrían pensar porque ella no era y nunca había sido alguien de extrema confianza y determinación -nunca había sido una heroína, más bien alguien secundario- sino por decisión propia. Y no había esperado salir triunfante tampoco, porque eso sería ser ingenua y Hinata no lo era tanto como parecía. Solo había querido... ayudar. Ser útil. A _él_, a su familia, a sus amigos, a su aldea; y a sí misma también. Por una vez, había deseado sentir algo, sentirse viva, sentir que tenía algo que hacer, que había un motivo para que ella estuviera allí. Que no era la tímida y pequeña y perdedora Hinata que había sido durante toda su vida y su infancia. Por una vez, había querido hacer _algo_. Aún si eso significara morir.

Por supuesto, no había esperado salir con vida de aquella ocasión. Así como tampoco lo esperaba en este momento, ahora lo veía. Quizá moriría. Pero no importaba, porque para alguien como ella, aquella era la mejor forma de morir. En la cima, en la curva ascendente de la parábola de su vida, en el pico más alto de su existencia. Luchando, con la confianza que había buscado a lo largo de su vida, poniéndose de pie y haciéndole frente a la muerte. Era un momento de valentía –uno raro en Hinata- o uno de completa estupidez, pero eso tampoco importaba. Estaba siendo egoísta, una vez más, por segunda vez en su vida, y lo hacía porque podía permitírselo. Porque había llegado hasta allí, porque había luchado y había sangrado y llorado hasta el cansancio por llegar hasta allí. Por eso, no retrocedería. No se iría, no huiría.

Esa no era ella —Y-Yo... no... Yo n-no retiraré m-mis palabras... n-no h-huiré... porque e-ese... e-ese es mi c-camino ninja t-también... Por e-eso... —Susurró. _P-Por eso e-estoy aquí..._ Arriesgando todo lo que había sido, todo lo que era y todo lo que podría llegar a ser. Nadie había tenido esperanzas de que viviera tanto en el mundo ninja, de todas formas. Ni siquiera su padre. Ni su clan. Pero habría personas a las que extrañaría. Kiba, con su sonrisa canina y astuta, y su humor áspero y frontal. Y Shino, con su voz profunda y su costumbre de intervenir cautamente en el momento de adecuado. Los extrañaría a ellos, a ellos que siempre la habían protegido y que sí habían tenido fe en ella. A Neji, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, y a su hermana también. A Kurenai, por haber cuidado de ella cuando nadie más quiso –ni siquiera su propia familia- y extrañaría a Naruto también. Pero ahora no era el momento de sentirse nostálgica y derramar lágrimas, aún cuando sintiera que en cualquier momento estas iban a derramarse sobre sus pálidas mejillas sin siquiera quererlo. No lo haría. No podía permitirse que nada más nublara su vista. Ni siquiera su tristeza.

Un paso más, otro, y pronto estaría frente a ella. Por un instante, y tras su suaves palabras, juró ver aquellos pozos vacíos como ojos abrirse ligeramente ante la sorpresa. Pero supuso luego que debía estar equivocada. Aquella máscara pulida y blanca de porcelana, aquel rostro frío, no manifestaba en absoluto nada. De hecho, Hinata dudaba que a aquella persona aún le corriera sangre caliente por sus venas —Hmp. Por eso dejé Konoha. Sigue estando llena de perdedores.

Ella negó con la cabeza delicadamente, y extendió su pierna derecha hacia delante y la otra hacia atrás, con la mano diestra correspondiente al mismo lado con la palma hacia su enemigo, mientras que el otro brazo se plegaba contra su costado izquierdo. La palma de igual forma apuntando hacia aquella persona que se aproximaba lentamente, cual león a su presa. _¡BUMP! ¡BUMP! ¡BUMP!_ Lo sintió, una vez más. Ese estado de perfecta conciencia de todo lo que ocurría en ella, y en su cuerpo, en aquel exacto momento. En efecto, podía sentirlo todo, la forma en que su corazón impactaba una y otra vez contra la parte interna de sus costillas, como queriendo dañarse a sí mismo hasta romperse y teñir con su interior de rojo la cavidad toráxica de ella. La forma en que su esófago parecía haberse anudado justo en la boca del estómago. O cómo sus pulmones parecían constreñidos por alambres de púas. Por su nuca, pequeñas gotas frías rodaban hacia abajo, perdiéndose tras su chaqueta lavanda y blanca; mientras que su garganta se había secado de repente, así como una fría sudoración había aparecido en sus palmas. Sus rodillas le temblaban también, tiritando la una próxima a la otra, pero trataba de no pensar en ello. Aún así, la sensación que acompañaba a todo aquello era aún más sofocante que los mismos cambios fisiológicos que estaba sintiendo. Era más insistente, y estaba borrando todo rastro de seguridad que pudiera haber conjurado para el momento. Pero, sin importar qué, Hinata no se retiraría. Aún cuando eso significara morir. Aunque, siendo honesta consigo misma, nunca había considerado siquiera que podría morir a manos de él. No, no a manos de Uchiha Sasuke.

Era una tragedia, en verdad, pero la tragedia era él, no ella.

**

* * *

**

De niña, Hinata jugaba con los colores. En su casa, en su mundo, en su familia, los colores eran algo ausente. Algo que no tenía lugar alguno. La formalidad de los Hyuuga, el tradicionalismo –incluso en la arquitectura de los terrenos del clan, de su casa, y de su cuarto también-; todo hacía el entorno en que la niña había crecido, apagado. Aburrido. Triste inclusive, como su mera existencia durante la infancia. Por eso, cuando había ingresado a la academia –temerosa y tímida- se había sorprendido de ver tantos colores. Todos ellos tan distintos y tan bonitos, todos reunidos en distintas personas. Se había sentido atraída, fascinada, pero solo se había conformado contemplado a los demás desde lejos. A veces, cuando estaba sola bajo la sombra de un árbol, durante los períodos entre clase y clase, observaba al resto jugar alegremente y pensaba qué color sería apropiado para cada uno. Ella, sin duda alguna, sería lila. Discreto, soso quizá, cuyo significado estaba siempre asociado a la perseverancia, al sacrificio y a la piedad. Así como a la cordialidad y a la calma y serenidad. Las otras niñas de su clase; Sakura, por ejemplo, sería rosado –como su bonito cabello brillante-, pues representaba la ternura y el amor, así como la belleza, la confianza en sí misma y la ingenuidad. Puesto que Hinata sabía que así era ella, desde que conocía a Ino. Ino, por otro lado, sería sin duda alguna púrpura (el cual era también su color favorito). Elegancia e inteligencia, así como también intuición. E Ino era todo eso, sino, ¿cómo habría sabido qué necesitaba Sakura para sentirse mejor consigo misma? Por eso Hinata había elegido púrpura para ella. En cuanto al resto, había decidido que Shikamaru era y sería verde. Simplemente porque este era un color de descanso, y Shikamaru siempre estaba durmiendo en clase y por ello los sensei se enfadaban con él. Aunque también significaba calma, equilibrio y crecimiento. Aunque, por supuesto, nadie –ni siquiera ella- había creído en la academia que el pequeño Nara fuera a crecer para ser un gran estratega como el que era. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, el color le quedaba perfecto. Luego, venía Chouji –por asociación, pues él y Shikamaru siempre estaban juntos-, quien para Hinata sería marrón, como su puntiagudo cabello. Porque el marrón era el color de lo acogedor, como un agradable día de otoño, y el color de lo robusto, como los troncos de los árboles, que parecían que no fueran a quebrarse nunca, como Chouji. Además, asociado a la comida, el marrón resultaba apetitoso. Representando a lo tostado, como el café o el cacao, y la carne asada (comida favorita de Chouji que siempre llevaba en su Bento y compartía con Shikamaru).

Kiba, por otro lado, para Hinata era rojo; como las marcas en su rostro y el nombre de su pequeño cachorro. Por la simple razón de que el rojo significaba energía, vitalidad, fuerza, apasionamiento, valor, agresividad e impulso, y Hinata no creía que tomaba demasiado darse cuenta que todo aquello representaba perfectamente a su feroz compañero de clase. Shino, en cambio, sería gris para ella. Sobrio, serio, como él. Además, Hinata sabía que significaba madurez y sabiduría, y Shino –aunque casi nunca hablara- lucía sabio. Luego estaba su primo Neji –quien iba un año más adelante en la academia-, quien era blanco para Hinata, como el color de sus ojos. Porque era calmo, como el color, y carente tanto de emoción como de tonalidad intensa. Además de frío, como la nieve. Penúltimo, estaba aquel chico de colores tan brillantes, con su cabello rubio como el sol y sus ropas de color naranja. Quizá por eso se había sentido atraída a Naruto en un principio. Porque, en contraste con su incolora vida, él era brillante y colorido. Aún a pesar de la tristeza que sentía porque nadie parecía hablarle (a excepción de Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru, quienes a veces cometían travesuras con él), él lucía alegre. No solo en sus ropas, sino también en su actitud. Por eso, para ella, Naruto sería naranja (aunque nunca había tenido que pensarlo demasiado realmente), porque representaba el entusiasmo, la determinación, el ánimo y el estímulo. Y, además, porque era el resultado de la combinación entre la energía del rojo (quizá por ello a veces Naruto actuaba en formas tan similares a Kiba) y la felicidad que emanaba del amarillo. En aquel entonces, Naruto no era feliz como lo había sido luego, pero sin duda lucía una sonrisa brillante que opacaba a cualquier otra sonrisa que Hinata hubiera visto en el mundo.

Y por último estaba Sasuke. Hinata no había hablado con él. De hecho, no había hablado con ninguno de todos ellos pero le gustaba contemplarlos y soñar que un día podrían ser amigos. Aún así, si tuviera que elegir un color para Sasuke sería el azul. No solo porque el azul parecía ser su color favorito, sino porque era el color que representaba el honor (y él era un Uchiha por lo que aquello estaba presente en él, en el honor a su clan) y la inteligencia (y aún de pequeño era quien mejores notas tenía en clase). Así como también era un color reservado y dentro de las gamas de los fríos, aunque en aquel entonces Sasuke no era tan frío como había llegado a serlo años después. De hecho, si Hinata tuviera que hacer una progresión hasta la actualidad, diría que Sasuke había empezado como un azul brillante, para luego ir oscureciéndose lenta y gradualmente, de azul brillante a azul oscuro, hasta llegar a como Hinata lo veía ahora. Negro. El negro, a diferencia del azul, era distante e intimidatorio. Representante del poder, de la fortaleza, del misterio y de la muerte, así como también de la intransigencia.

No obstante, Sasuke no siempre había sido de esa forma. No siempre había sido oscuro, tan siniestro. En una época previa, previa a la tragedia que había arrasado con todo su clan, Sasuke había sido un niño relativamente normal y considerablemente alegre. En ocasiones, inclusive, Hinata lo había visto sonreír y había pensado que tenía una bonita sonrisa. No como la de Naruto, pero aún así era lo suficientemente agradable como para no querer apartar la mirada.

—Mi hermano es el mejor —lo había oído decir Hinata una vez, viendo el pequeño pecho del Uchiha inflarse de orgullo. Aunque lucía demasiado forzado. Probablemente, eso era algo que había visto hacer a los adultos. Aunque ella no podía saber, su padre nunca había inflado su pecho así a causa de ella.

El otro niño con quien conversaba, negó con la cabeza —Tu hermano no puede hacer eso.

Sasuke pareció molesto esta vez —¡Claro que si! Te lo digo, acertó todos los blancos, y de cabeza en el aire —aún así, el otro no le concedió credibilidad alguna. Por ello, Sasuke se retrajo de la conversación y comenzó a leer sumamente concentrado su libro. _Tengo que estudiar mucho. Onii-san ya había despertado su Sharingan a mi edad... _Pensó, ligeramente abatido. Una expresión que tampoco había pasado desapercibida a la joven Hyuuga, pues conocía esa expresión. La veía todas las mañanas al verse en el espejo.

Ese mismo día, cuando estaba abandonando la academia, había oído a alguien practicando puntería en el patio de atrás, y sonrojada, había pensado por un momento que quizá se trataría de Naruto. Por lo que se acercó, sigilosa y silente y se asomó desde detrás del edificio, notando que la persona allí no era otra que el mismo Sasuke. Quien, agitado, tiraba un shuriken tras otro al poste de madera. Lucía enfadado, y cansado.

—¿Por qué Onii-san no quiere ayudarme con mi práctica de shuriken...? —se quejó, luego de quedarse sin armas que arrojar—. Él es mejor que Otou-san... Además... —murmuró, pero rápidamente se volteó a ver en la dirección en que segundos antes se encontraba Hinata.

Esta, asustada y sonrojada, había alcanzado a ocultarse nuevamente tras la pared con su espalda contra esta. Al ver debajo de sus pequeños pies, notó que había pisado una pequeña ramita. Suspirando aliviada, se marchó hacia la salida. Allí, con una tímida sonrisa, observó a Naruto marcharse. Sin embargo, volver a casa no era ningún alivio. Por ello, prefería estar en la academia. Al menos allí, Iruka era amable con ella. Y podía contemplar todos esos colores que en su casa no veía. O que solo veía en su caja de crayones.

Sin embargo, ella, que no tenía amigos, se la pasaba observando tímidamente a todos. Era buena observadora, había notado. Su padre siempre decía que sus ojos eran privilegiados y Hinata no había entendido a que se refería. Quizá se trataba de esto, pero no sabía. Aún así, había notado varias cosas en el curso de las siguientes semanas. Sakura, antes tímida, se había vuelto más confiada de sí misma y siempre que podía observaba a Sasuke sonrojada. Ino también lo miraba mucho, pero quizá era algo más disimulada, así como lo era el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Naruto, por otro lado, parecía algo molesto por la nueva conducta de Sakura, y siempre que esta se acercaba a él –aunque nunca con intención de hacerlo realmente- este se sonrojaba como lo hacía Hinata por Naruto. Si, siendo honesta consigo misma, estaba triste. Pero, al parecer, no era la única. No, alguien más no lucía como habitualmente lo hacía.

Desde hacía varios días, Sasuke no sonreía ni reía. Aún cuando aquello no hubiera sido la práctica más habitual para el Uchiha, en el pasado solía hacerlo. Pero ya no, así como tampoco hablaba de su hermano. Parecía distante, y distraído, y habitualmente garabateaba en pergaminos con la mirada perdida. Ella no lo entendía, no realmente, el porque alguien como él estaría triste. No parecía tener motivos para estarlo. Era un Uchiha, era fuerte y nunca tenía que esforzarse para sacar buenas notas y ser perfecto. De hecho, todos sus profesores vivían elogiándolo por ello, lo reconocían. Cosa que con ella no hacían, pues Hinata no era realmente buena en mucho. Además, en una ocasión, lo había visto hacer una técnica de fuego, y aunque Hiashi le había dicho luego que aquello era improbable, Hinata había estado segura de lo que había visto. Aún así, él seguía triste. ¿Se habría enojado su hermano con él por algo? No lo sabía, pero de Itachi era de todo lo que hablaba Sasuke desde siempre. Y, de repente, eso se había detenido.

—Bien, practiquen lo que les enseñé hoy —dijo Iruka finalmente. Hinata, recogiendo sus cosas delicada y retraídamente, se marchó hacia la salida. Solo para patear un pequeño bollito de papel antes de salir. Al alzarlo y desdoblarlo, notó que había varios garabatos en él. Todos eran iguales: un círculo pintado con una crayón de color rojo (aunque el color se salía por las líneas) y una especia de hélice negra en medio. Y todos los dibujos estaban tachados.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

Temerosa, Hinata se volvió llevando ambas manitos al pecho —E-Esto... yo solo... —susurró, bajando la mirada arrepentida. Sasuke parecía enfadado. Muy enfadado.

Razón por la cual, quizá, le arrebató el papel de las manos con violencia y se marchó, haciendo que todas las cosas de Hinata cayeran al suelo. Entristecida, se agachó y comenzó a recogerlas. Luego, en silencio, se marchó. Preguntándose si habría sido muy malo lo que había hecho, y si debería disculparse con él por haberlo leído. Pero no tuvo oportunidad. De hecho, no tuvo chance de volver a verlo hasta semanas más adelante. Ese día, el día siguiente al incidente con la hoja de papel, Iruka había ingresado al aula con expresión cansina y ausente. Lucía estresado y preocupado. Por largos instantes, Hinata –como el resto- lo observó intentar decirles algo pero sin realmente hacerlo. Durante esos momentos, la pequeña Hyuuga notó también que Sasuke estaba ausente. _¿L-Le habrá s-sucedido algo a Sasuke-kun...?_

—Sasuke esta en el hospital. Esta físicamente bien —agregó, al ver que Sakura e Ino iban inmediatamente a preguntar detalles. No quería hablar de los detalles. No quería hablar del asunto, no con aquellos inocentes niños—. Estará ausente por un tiempo.

Por alguna razón, ese día, los excusaron de clases a todos antes. Iruka había dicho que lo llamaban por una cuestión y había dado por finalizado el día antes de tiempo. Luego, casi sin despedirse de ellos –como hacía todos los días, alegremente-, se marchó. Al abandonar la academia, Hinata se sorprendió de ver que alguien del clan Hyuuga había ido a buscarla. Aunque, no entendía realmente porque, nunca nadie la iba a buscar. De hecho, a su padre no le interesaba saber lo que ella hacía en la academia. No que fuera mucho.

—Hinata-sama, no se retrace —la pequeña niña, confundida, tomó la mano de él y comenzó a ser prácticamente arrastrada de regreso a su casa. Una vez allí, Hiashi –que también aguardaba su regreso en la entrada, para aún más sorpresa de ella- le ordenó que fuera a su cuarto, dado que él tenía cosas que discutir con el clan. Sin embargo, y accidentalmente, Hinata oyó lo que los adultos estaban diciendo. "Una tragedia..." decían, pero no parecían sentirlo como si fuera una realmente grave. "Era de esperarse, que terminaran así..." "Un clan de prácticas tan siniestras" La joven niña no entendía, ¿de qué hablaban? Pero su rostro palideció cuando oyó las siguientes palabras, que sonaron como un mero murmullo. "Los mató a todos, todos y cada uno de ellos" Otro exclamó, con admiración y cierta aversión a su reacción propia inicial: "Qué poder". Pero Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en que alguien había muerto, en su aldea, alguien había matado.

—Una masacre, solo sobrevivió uno...

—¿Uno? —cuestionó a otro de los hombre su padre. Serio como habitualmente.

—Si, uno. Uchiha Sasuke creo que es su nombre, era el hermano menor del asesino, Uchiha Itachi. El resto del clan desapareció por completo.

El tono de voz de Hiashi mostró que asentía con la afirmación —Era de esperarse. Tarde o temprano algo de tal magnitud sucedería.

Hinata, temblando, y con lágrimas en el borde de los ojos por la tragedia que había acontecido, se escabulló a su cuarto y a su cama. Allí, por horas, no fue capaz de conciliar el suelo y, cuando finalmente lo hizo, soñó que Itachi mataba a toda a su familia, a su padre, a Hanabi e incluso a Neji (quien por aquellas épocas ya no le hablaba). Aunque nunca lo había visto realmente, y no sabía cómo lucía. No, no sabía como lucía, pero en su sueño terrorífico, el rostro que veía en el cuerpo de Itachi era el de Sasuke. Luego de que este había reaparecido en la academia, Hinata había evitado incluso mirarlo. Además, prefería mirar a Naruto. Le animaba mucho hacerlo, era como si, al verlo esforzarse tanto, sintiera que ella también quería hacerlo. ¿Era tonto? No lo sabía, pero le daba valor. Le daba coraje. Además, nadie miraba a Naruto; en cambio todos miraban a Sasuke. Aún cambiado y serio y frío, todos seguían admirándolo. Pero ella admiraba a Naruto, siempre lo había hecho. Secretamente.

Era por esa misma razón, que estaba en la situación a la que había llegado. Después de todo, los años pasaron para todos pero ellos seguían siendo los mismos. En el fondo, todos eran iguales.

**

* * *

**

—Hmp. Por eso dejé Konoha. Sigue estando llena de perdedores.

Hinata, entristecida, y aún sin bajar la guardia, negó con la cabeza. No cambiaba nada realmente, si él lo deseara, probablemente sería capaz de encargarse de ella en un instante, de eliminarla en un efímero segundo, pero la intención de Hinata tampoco era derrotarlo. Sino retenerlo hasta que Naruto pudiera llegar y hacerse cargo él de la situación. Quizá hacer a Sasuke entrar en razón, como había hecho con tantas personas antes —E-Eso... —musitó— e-eso no es cierto... N-Naruto-kun no e-es... él no es... un p-perdedor... E-Es fuerte... Sasuke-kun... —el nombre sonó extraño en su boca, en el contexto de su voz delicada y suave— t-tú... tú eres alguien i-importante para Naruto-kun...  
El Uchiha se mostró completamente inafectado ante las palabras de ella —No tengo nada que ver con ese idiota ya, ni con Konoha y sus métodos traidores.

Pero, aún así, ella no se rindió. Sabía que no lo haría entrar en razón. Sabía que no importaba que dijera, él no cambiaría su forma de pensar. En primer lugar, porque ella no era nadie para él. Y, en segundo lugar, porque Hinata carecía del poder de persuasión que tenía el rubio. Aún así, no se rendiría. Prolongaría aquello lo más que pudiera. Solo esperaba que Kiba la percibiera con su olfato pronto y guiara al resto del grupo hacia allí —N-Naruto-kun... él se ha e-esforzado y h-ha trabajado duro... solo p-para ayudarte... s-solo para poder h-hacer que regresaras... él...

—No me importa —la cortó. Esta vez parecía ligeramente molesto—. Yo no pedí que me buscaran.

—P-Pero... —susurró, triste. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento nimio fue barrido completamente cuando los ojos negros de él se clavaron en ella. Nerviosa, asustada, notó como la punta de sus dedos comenzaba a temblar ligeramente.

Una sonrisa torcida y soberbia agració los delgados labios de él. Sin embargo, ningún tipo de emoción alcanzó sus ojos. Ni siquiera egoísmo o arrogancia. Nada. Parecía muerto. Sus ojos, parecían muertos —¿Así planeas detenerme Hyuuga?

Hinata sintió su cuerpo removerse aún más. Si quería sonar siquiera convincente, si quería retenerlo, debía ser fuerte. O al menos mostrarse fuerte, como Naruto. Debía armarse de valor, y dejar su vida en ello —Y-Yo... —sino, él pasaría de largo, sin siquiera dedicarle una segunda mirada al matarla— Yo... n-no me iré... Yo solo...

Sasuke bajó la mirada, y la curva de su sonrisa torcida se quebró aún más, haciéndolo lucir aún más satisfecho consigo mismo. Sin embargo, esa no era la sonrisa que Hinata había visto en el pasado, en la academia. En aquel entonces, incluso le había agradado verlo. Esta vez, por otro lado, lo hacía lucir frío, inhumano. Cuando alzó la mirada, sus ojos se habían tornado carmesí y su pupila había adquirido un patrón extraño —¿Todo esto por ese idiota?

En respuesta, ella activó el Byakugan. Dándole a entender que iba en serio, aún cuando su cuerpo tembloroso y su voz vacilante la traicionaran. Aún cuando se sintiera pequeña frente a él —Naruto-kun... él es... para m-mi es...

Pero una ráfaga de aire la detuvo de continuar. Su larga cabellera, índigo, había ondulado violentamente hacia atrás, cayendo nuevamente lacia y sin forma sobre sus hombros al instante en que el aire cesó de moverse violentamente. Delante suyo, a unos metros, Sasuke había prácticamente desaparecido para reaparecer delante de ella. _¿C-Cuando h-ha...? _Sus ojos, del color de la sangre, miraban algún punto indefinido detrás de Hinata, por encima del hombro de la chica. Estaba cerca, muy cerca, tanto que podía prácticamente tocarla si quisiera. Tanto que su rostro había quedado a la altura de la clavícula de él, y con solo inclinarse hacia delante podría chocarlo. Pero no se movió, no pudo hacerlo. Sus palabras de confianza, sus pensamientos, todos desaparecieron en el instante en que él se deslizó con tal agilidad y velocidad hasta donde se encontraba ella. Honestamente, no sabía si estaba asustada, nerviosa, o simple y puramente aterrada. Pero aún cuando lo identificara estaba segura que no podría hacer nada. Y, en lo repentino de la situación, había desactivado inclusive su Byakugan, haciendo aún peor la situación.

_¿M-Moriré... aquí...? Y-Yo... _Había pensado que duraría más. Que sería capaz de retenerlo por más tiempo. Que tendría más tiempo, para grabar en su memoria lo que se sentía al respirar el aire, al sentir el dolor, al sentir. Miedo, nerviosismo, alegría. Quería grabarlo todo en su cabeza, imprimirlo en su memoria para siempre. Quería recordar a sus amigos y a todos aquellos que habían sido importantes para ella. Quería sentir, lo que era ser útil a alguien por una vez en su vida.

—No hay nada que salvar —dijo terminantemente Sasuke, desenvainando la katana que llevaba en su espalda.

Y el sonido del metal deslizándose por la vaina, el sonido del filo cortando el aire, aunque casi insonoro, pareció eterno para ella. Su corazón, una vez más, comenzó a galopar. Pero ya no importaba, se armaría de valor y le diría lo que pensaba, porque no viviría otro día para arrepentirse mañana. En su vida, había temido demasiado —Y-Yo... no creo e-eso Sasuke-kun... yo s-solo... yo c-creo... —se sonrojó. Y, de hecho, se sintió patética por hacerlo en una situación así, pero ya había perdido la noción de la importancia del momento, de todas formas—...q-que... s-si lo hay. Como N-Naruto-kun... yo lo creo. P-Por eso... no te d-dejaré pasar... Yo s-se... que Naruto-kun vendrá...

Apretando los dientes, colmado de ira, Sasuke giró violentamente el filo de la katana al cuello de color blanco cremoso de ella. No obstante, se detuvo milímetros antes de cortarle la garganta de lado a lado. Respirando agitado, desvió sus ojos escarlata –que antes contemplaban por encima del hombro de ella y más allá- hacia el semblante de la chica. Sorprendido de ver que las venas recortadas contra su piel –y alrededor de su blanca mirada- habían retornado —Naruto es un idiota, y un perdedor, como tú, y como Konoha —masculló, con veneno en su habitualmente voz neutra.

Aún así, Hinata no lloró. Aunque, secretamente, deseara hacerlo. No pestaño siquiera, ni dijo nada. Simplemente permaneció inmóvil, con el Byakugan activado, mirando a través de él, a través de la espalda del moreno, y a través del bosque hacia el campamento en que el resto de su equipo se encontraban. Naruto, Shino, Kiba y Sakura, al parecer, acababan de percatarse de la situación y ya venían en camino. Mirando ella misma hacia atrás, como si tuviera ojos en la espalda, comprobó que los compañeros de equipo de Sasuke ya se habían adelantado bastante, tal y como el Uchiha les había ordenado. Aunque la única chica del grupo miraba constantemente hacia atrás, como esperando verlo acercarse a ellos. _Kiba-kun... Shino-kun... N-Naruto-kun... y-ya vienen... S-Sakura-san también... _Aunque sabía que era probable que no llegaran antes de que ella muriera.

La bien delineada mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó aún más. Le fastidiaba el no poder quebrarla. En el pasado, en las pocas ocasiones en que la había visto, recordaba que había sido patética. En todos sus combates y en su desempeño en general como ninja. Era una Hyuuga, pero no se parecía en nada a Neji –contra quien Sasuke mismo había ansiado combatir-, era tímida y vacilante y débil. Si, era patética, así como lo era su tonto enamoramiento hacia Naruto; y por ello había esperado ser capaz de quebrarla fácilmente. De doblarla al menos, hasta que rogara que le perdonara la vida. Ser capaz de desecharla como si nada. Pero ella no se apartaba, estaba determinada a plantarse delante de él –como si pudiera siquiera hacer algo contra un Uchiha- y a decirle todas aquellas tonterías sobre que aún había que salvar. Y la odia por ello, la aborrecía. Sasuke comprendía que era un odio irracional, pero le molestaba esa estúpida expresión inocente y esos ojos ingenuos así como esa fe estúpida que tenía en los demás. Le molestaba que fuera tan pura, tan crédula. Y le molestaba su determinación. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, le molestaba que su mano no se moviera para degollarla.

Soltando desdeñoso la katana al suelo, la tomó bruscamente por los hombros –clavando sus dedos fríos y blancos en ella- y la sacudió bruscamente hacia atrás. Esta vez, más que antes, Hinata temblaba y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. Le dolía, sabía que el agarre de él le dolía, pero no parecía importarle. Aún cuando era presa de él, no parecía dispuesta a quebrarse. Por ello, y en un impulso violento, la empujó contra el árbol que estaba tras ella, y con rudeza la besó, presionando sus fríos labios muertos contra los cálidos de ella. En respuesta, la sintió gemir a causa de la sorpresa y el miedo, así como también percibió cierta resistencia. Lo cual lo complació. Ese era el efecto que había buscado, simplemente había querido borrarle esa inocencia de la mirada. Simplemente había querido que dejara de mirarlo con esos ojos blancos y puros. Y lo había logrado, la había –en cierta forma- manchado. Le había arrebatado eso que él sabía ella estaría probablemente reservando para alguien más... alguien como Naruto. Pero se sorprendió de ver que en cuestión de segundos ya no se resistía más. No supo si era porque quería retenerlo allí o porque otra razón pero no lo hizo más. Se detuvo, inmóvil, y permitió que los labios de él continuaran presionándose gélidos contra los temblorosos y rosados de ella.

Y cuando la soltó, notó el rojo violento que había invadido su piel habitualmente pálida; pero aún entonces no dijo nada. Solo se quedó allí, y él se agachó para tomar la katana pero en vez de deslizarla contra el cuello de Hinata, volvió a guardarla en su vaina. De reojo, retraída, Hinata notó que el color de sus orbes había perdido el carmesí habitual del Sharingan y retornaban ahora a la tonalidad negra con que habían sido dotadas por naturaleza. Entonces, en una misma ráfaga de aire, Sasuke desapareció. Se marchó, pasando junto a ella a tal velocidad que fue incapaz de registrarla. Eso fue, segundos antes que el resto de su equipo apareciera en el lugar en que se encontraba.

—¡Hinata!

Al verla, todos ellos se apresuraron hacia donde se encontraba, solo para ver el exacto instante en que –por la debilidad y tensión del momento que había sostenido por quien sabía cuanto tiempo (podían ser segundos, minutos u horas)- sus rodillas se doblaron, su cuerpo cedió y cayó bruscamente al suelo. Solo para ser detenida por Naruto quien la sujetó justo antes de impactar contra el suelo —¡Oy, Hinata! ¿Estás bien?

Los párpados de ella descendieron pesadamente. ¿Si estaba bien? Eso creía. Después de todo estaba viva, aunque se sentía triste, se sentía un fracaso. Había fallado, en lo que se había propuesto, había fallado —L-Lo siento.. N-Naruto-kun... no p-pude... no pude... yo...

El rubio sonrió alegremente, cerrando los ojos —¡¿De qué hablas? Lo que hiciste fue genial, Hinata. ¡De veras! —Sakura, Shino y Kiba, todos encimados sobre ella, asintieron.

Sonrojada, Hinata sonrió débilmente —¿D-De verdad...? ¿Esto.. e-eso... crees?

Naruto mantuvo su sonrisa alegre —¡De veras que si!

Hinata, aún con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y la sonrisa calma y tímida en sus labios, asintió. Cerrando los ojos pesadamente a causa de la debilidad de su cuerpo. Se sentía cansada, exhausta, a decir verdad. Y recién entonces su corazón parecía estar recuperando su ritmo habitual. Pero estaba bien, quizá había fallado en retenerlo. Quizá no había sido capaz de detenerlo, no esta vez. Pero Hinata creía que había hecho algo más, algo más importante que eso. Si, algo más. Había comprobado que Sasuke estaba vivo, debajo de toda aquella frialdad, y debajo de todo aquel odio. Estaba vivo, y pulsante, y aún había algo en él capaz de ser salvado. Después de todo, ella estaba viva también. Él la había dejado viva –aún cuando habría sido tan fácil matarla-, y eso era todo lo que valía. Todo lo que realmente importaba.

Y no, Sasuke no estaba muerto, nunca lo había estado realmente. Solo se había perdido en el camino. Pero siempre habría una posibilidad de volver a casa, siempre habría una posibilidad de regresar.

Algún día, el negro se volvería azul nuevamente. Si, algún día...


End file.
